hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Policy
These are the policies of the Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki and should be followed by all users. General Rules * You are not to vandalize, troll or hurt any part of the wiki deliberately. You will be issued a warning then a suitable punishment judged by an admin. ** This includes purposely hurting the reputation of the wiki. For example, when a user enters chat, saying non-jokingly "This wiki sucks" or "Leave please, this place is bad" or "Leave". * You are not to purposely insult, antagonize, or discredit other users, wikis, or affiliations. This includes trolling; just causing unnecessary conflict to cause conflict. * Sockpuppeting is not allowed. If a wiki knows who the person behind an account is, it is not considered a sock. If people are unaware of who you are, it is considered a sock (unless it is for joke reasons, and a short time later you reveal who you are). * Outright plagiarism is not allowed without sources listed. See Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Plagiarism for more information. * You are not allowed to make several random blogs or threads for pointless reasons. No flooding the wiki. * Edit farming is not allowed. Edit farming is pointlessly editing something several times just for edits (ex. adding a category, then pressing save, then adding another, etc. when you can just add them all at once). This includes editing several sections for small mistakes several times when you can just edit the whole page (unless you was unaware of the mistakes when you published). * All user-related pages must go on their userpage or a subpage titled "User:Username/Page Name". * No racial remarks are allowed on any page or on comment sections. * Wiki issue discussions are typically held between the admins, and final decisions will be made by them. * You cannot edit another user's article unless you have their permission or if you're correcting their spelling, grammar, organizing the page, or adding a category. Page Standards * All pages must be of a decent length, with around at least 500 words of written text (this means that templates, images, and headers are not included). Pages that do not comply (stubs) will be marked for deletion after two weeks and the owner notified. If the page is not expanded within two weeks, it will be deleted without further notification. Due to our policy on page management, it is advised that if you are going on vacation anytime soon to notify the admins (though we will find out if you were lying). * Joke pages are not allowed. These are to be blog posts or put on user pages. Joke pages hold a negative connotation for being crude and offensive as well as poorly written, resulting in them being poor representations of what the wiki should be. If someone's joke blog or user page is deemed too offensive and the administration team receive several complaints, they will be deleted on the spot and the user dealt with appropriately. * Duplicate categories are not allowed (ex. "Tornado" and "Tornadoes", "Pages added by John" and "Pages created by John"). Category:Tornadoes